


Supernatural Marathon

by SamJoinedtheReconCorps



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Cuties, Day Off, F/M, Pizza, TV Marathon, They don't realize the other's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamJoinedtheReconCorps/pseuds/SamJoinedtheReconCorps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little fluff inspired by a lovely piece of art! Rose and the Doctor are having a "break" day and are just lounging around a hotel when they turn on the TV and see that the CW is having a "Supernatural" marathon. They decide to sit down and give the show a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Marathon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Well I thought it was funny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/75395) by fluffyfloof. 



> Originally posted to my Fanfiction.Net account and thought I'd put it up here and see how that goes. It was inspired by TheMarkerFairy's (now fluffy floof) lovely piece of art! Link is right ^^ there!

              “Finally, we’ve got a day to relax,” Rose exclaimed, throwing herself down onto the bed of the hotel room they were staying in.

                “You don’t like adventuring in the TARDIS?” The Doctor asked quizzically, bringing in their luggage. He was surprised when Rose had suggested they get themselves a hotel room when they’d landed and began exploring the 2050s United States, but he hadn’t told her they couldn’t. He knew she was tired, what with all the things that had been going on in every place they’d gone to, and that she welcomed some peace and quiet which was what they’d found in 2050 Los Angeles.

                She didn’t lift her head as she gave her muffled reply, “Of course I love traveling with you, Doctor,” she lifted her head to look him straight in the eye, “but I do like some down time to relax and refuel, y’know.”

                The Doctor shrugged. “Fair enough,” he responded dropping off their bags in their respective bedrooms. He’d gone all out, getting them the Presidential Suite, which had two bedrooms, a nice, roomy kitchen, and a cozy room that resembled what would be a living room in a traditional home. One whole wall was all windows, allowing for a beautiful view of the city – and, oh, how had it changed! Gone was the smog that obscured the Sun and the stars and gone were the congested streets and highways. Back in 2020, a girl fresh out of college had come up with a magnificent way for new clean, green, and reusable energy which changed the world. Global warming was much better now, it was still an issue, but not as much of a threat as it used to be. Her energy source had cleaned the skies and had even allowed for hover cars – something that seemed to only exist in the human imagination.

                “Doctor!” Rose called.

                “Hmm?” he asked, coming back from his thoughts about how quickly the human race was beginning the journey to make its mark in the history of the universe.

                “I asking if you wanted to order some room service,” she said, jumping up from the bed and going to stand at his side. “Oh,” she whispered, gazing out at the breathtaking sight.

                _Not the only breathtaking sight,_ he thought, watching how amazed she was with what she was seeing. Watching how beautiful she looked when her face took on that expression of wonder. _Stop that_ , he chastised, _you’re only making it harder on yourself._ He’d recently been plagued with emotions that the young blond was the cause of, emotions that he wasn’t prepared to deal with. He wrenched his gaze away from her and made himself focus on the cityscape. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

                Rose nodded, still enthralled in the view, “It is, yeah.” She pulled her eyes from the window and grinned up at the Doctor, “So, room service?”

                He smiled, “Sounds great.”

* * *

 

                “Mmm,” Rose moaned, “I’m so glad that pizza is still the same as it’s always been.”

                The Doctor laughed, grabbing a slice for himself, “Is this what we’re going to do all day, Rose? Eat human junk food and discuss how it hasn’t changed?”

                Rose grabbed the pizza box from the kitchen counter and started making her way to the living room, “No, we’re going to watch some crap telly as well.”

                He got up and followed her into the room. She’d already set down the box on what looked like a coffee table, and was fiddling with the flatscreen television that was mounted opposite of where the couch was. He plopped down, reaching to get another slice of cheesy heaven.

                “Aha!” Rose exclaimed, turning on the TV successfully. “Now,” she began channel surfing, before settling on a random channel, “The CW? Hm, must be a new network.” She sat down beside the Doctor, unknowingly setting his two hearts into a frenzied beat.

                _Supernatural_ flashed before the screen, before _Lawrence, Kansas 22 years ago. Based on the Supernatural book series by Chuck Shirley._ Rose glanced over at the Doctor with raised eyebrows, to which the Doctor promptly responded with a shrug. They continued watching, thinking it was an adorable thing with the two little boys, their supportive and loving father, and their nice and healthy mom. But then she got killed. “ _Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! NOW, DEAN, GO!”_ and, suddenly, they were hooked. By the end of the first episode, Rose was pretty much hanging onto the Doctor after having jumped so much throughout the scary parts. The thing was, it wasn’t necessarily terrifying, it was more so…suspenseful. More so… _supernatural._ He smiled slightly, happy with his sense of humor and with being able to snuggle up to Rose and blame it on being scared.

                It was around 9-ish in the morning when they started watching the show, but they got so into it that they decided to just lounge around and order more room service and watch the rest of the first season. Time passed by episode by episode, eating more junk food and trying to predict what was going to happen next. Rose remained cuddled up to the Doctor throughout the entirety of the marathon and even began holding his hand, something that the Doctor was not complaining about and that had caused him to blush bright red. It wasn’t until they’d just watched the last episode around midnight that the Doctor asked, “How about we give season 2 a go?”

                No response. The Doctor turned and looked to his shoulder to find a sleeping Rose cuddled up to him. He knew he should be getting up and getting her to bed, but he just couldn’t help the swell of emotions that filled his hearts as he gazed down at her, looking so calm and serene as she slept. He began to get up, knowing that it was about time he stopped looking at her and to start getting her to somewhere where she could rest comfortably. He was about to slip off the couch when Rose grabbed his arm and muttered, “No, don’ move.” He sat back down, and Rose snuggled up underneath his arm, making him flush read again. “Mmm,” she sighed.

                “Rose, I’ve got to get you to bed,” the Doctor whispered, shaking her slightly, even though he’d rather they both just stay on the couch.

                She shook her head against his side, “No…you’re…warm,” she murmured, cuddling up further before falling asleep.

                The Doctor looked down at her, confused. Could she possibly replicate his feelings? Or was this just something that sleep brought out in her? _Questions to be answered some other day_ , the Doctor thought, putting an arm around Rose after draping his leather jacket over her and starting the next episode.

* * *

 

                Rose woke up to the sound of slight whimpering. She opened her eyes, finding that she was curled up beside the Doctor and slowly sat up, pushing down the Doctor’s leather jacket and wiping the sleep from her eyes. “What’s going on?” The Doctor had his head in his hands and was shaking. “Doctor?” Rose asked concerned and reaching for the Doctor.

                He sat up and turned to Rose, anguish written upon every feature, “Everybody dies, Rose!” He held his head and whimpered, “Every. Single. Time.” Then he threw his hands up and shouted, “Everybody dies!”

                Rose turned back to the TV screen which read _You’re Watching SUPERNATURAL_. She then turned back to the Doctor and started giggling, before poking him in the ribs, “Oi, it’s only a show.”

                The Doctor looked at Rose and whispered, “No, you don’t understand, this is life.”

                She took the Doctor’s devastated face between her hands and said giggling, “Doctor, no more plot lines for you, it obviously isn’t good for your health.”

                He just smiled at her and leaned into her touch, “Okay, no more. I promise.” He wanted to just kiss her, one kiss, just one…

                “I’m just messing, we can finish the episode, if you want?” She said, letting go of him and turning back to the TV.

                “Okay, sure,” the Doctor sighed. He knew he shouldn’t have let himself hope.

                However, he didn’t notice the blush that had crept onto her face as she’d held him.

                He didn’t notice the sidelong glance she sent his way as she curled up beside him to see his reaction. He didn’t notice the way her heart beat erratically when he put his arm around her.

                They only noticed their own emotions, never the others’. They looked when the other one wasn’t watching - stealing glances and chancing touches. They didn’t notice that the other felt the same.

                If only they did.

**Author's Note:**

> So the lovely piece of art that inspired this fic was uploaded to tumblr by themarkerfairy (now fluffy floof)


End file.
